Goffard Gaffgarion
Goffard Gaffgarion, also known as Gaff Gafgarion, is a mercenary from Final Fantasy Tactics hired by Dycedarg Beoulve and Cardinal Delacroix. He is a Fell Knight, possessing two powerful sword skills. His birthday is August 26. Story Order of the Eastern Sky It is mentioned only on the description of the game, that Gaffgarion was a Division commander of this order, the order is unknown by the gamers, but it seems he was expelled from the order as a result of the barbarism of the methods he employed to ensure victory at the end of the Fifty Years' War. The Ovelia Mission Gaffgarion is hired by Dycedarg Beoulve to get rid of Princess Ovelia, who is in the way of Duke Larg's ascension to Regent of Ivalice in the name of Prince Orinus, who he plans to have coronated. Gaffgarion accepts a mission from Agrias Oaks to protect Ovelia so that he can get close enough to do his job. He travels to Orbonne Monastery with his team, including Ramza Beoulve, Dycedarg's younger brother who knows nothing of the plot. The monastery is attacked by several Order of the Northern Sky knights dressed as Order of the Southern Sky knights, and following the plan, Gaffgarion stages a counterattack on them. During the attack, Delita Heiral slips in a back door and kidnaps the princess. Agrias is too slow to prevent Delita's escape, and Gaffgarion and Agrias lead a pursuit team after him. They are attacked by a group of mercenaries hired by Folmarv Tengille, but with the combined swordsmanship skills of Agrias and Gaffgarion, the team easily wins and catches up to Delita at Zeirchele Falls where he has encountered a group of Northern Sky knights. Gaffgarion reveals his true mission and attempts to kill Ovelia, but Delita is actually on the side of the Southern Sky, and therefore takes action to protect her. Ramza remains loyal to Ovelia and Agrias, and counterattacks Gaffgarion, forcing him to retreat as Delita dispatches the Northern Sky. Between Dycedarg and Delacroix Dycedarg, however, is unwilling to give up. He has secretly entered into an agreement with Cardinal Delacroix to get Ovelia, and sends Gaffgarion to help Delacroix. At Delacroix's stronghold of Lionel Castle, Gaffgarion finds that Ovelia has been captured, but that Delacroix wants a Zodiac Stone that has fallen into Ramza's possession. After fellow accomplice Ludovich Baert fails to retrieve it, Delacroix kills him and arranges for Gaffgarion to create a trap: He will pretend to execute an Ovelia decoy to lure Ramza to Golgollada Gallows and several Lionel guards will then join him in an ambush. Lionel Castle Gate Everything goes as planned until the trap is actually sprung. Despite being outnumbered, Ramza, Agrias, and Mustadio Bunansa, the original keeper of the Taurus Stone, fight back and defeat the Lionel guards. Gaffgarion, growing weak, is forced to retreat back to Lionel, but readies a second ambush. As Ramza's forces arrive at Lionel, he attempts to scale the wall to open the gate for his men. Gaffgarion appears and gives the signal: several Lionel guards including a summoner emerge from hiding to attack Ramza's men, while Gaffgarion challenges Ramza to a duel. Gaffgarion keeps Ramza in a tight situation with his Shadowblade, but Ramza ultimately prevails, killing Gaffgarion. Powers and Abilities *'Shadowblade'- This Fell Knight technique attacks a unit with red flames and drains the unit's HP, giving the HP to Gaffgarion. *'Duskblade'- This ability is very similar to Shadowblade, but instead of draining HP from the unit, it drains MP. When Gaffgarion joins as a temporary playable character at the start of chapter 2, he joins at level 10 with 61 Bravery, 67 Faith, and equipped with the Mythril Sword, Golden Shield, Close Helmet, Plate Mail, and Power Gauntlet. Boss Gaffgarion is fought three times in the story; first at Zeirchele Falls, followed by the battle at the Golgollada Gallows, and the final battle with him at Lionel Castle. When fought at Zeirchele Falls, he uses whatever abilities and equipment he is currently equipped with. During the battle at Golgollada Gallows, he is level 17 with 61 Bravery, 67 Faith, and equipped with the Blood Sword, Mythril Shield, Close Helmet, and other random equipment. During this fight, he is immune to the Berserk, Charm, and Stone statuses. He generally has the Counter ability in this fight, as well as other random abilities. In the final battle with him at Lionel Castle, he is level 18 and now equipped with an Ancient Sword and Golden Shield. He comes with no secondary ability this time, and is immune to Berserk, Charm, and Stone again. When fought in Rendezvous Missions #14: Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 65 Bravery and 52 Faith. He is equipped with the Defender, Reflect Ring, and his other equipment is randomized. He has access to the Fell Sword and Bardsong commands, as well as to the abilities Counter, Defense Boost, a random Movement ability. He is immune to the same statuses as previously. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy: Airborne Brigade Gaffgarion appears as a boss and a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy: Airborne Brigade, and uses the Shadow Blade skill when summoned. Trivia *One can figure out that the executioner at Golgollada Gallows is Gaffgarion before he takes off the costume, the cape and the hood. Both his mustache and the mouth guard can be seen on the executioner's face picture. *Strangely enough, Gaffgarion's character description in the chronicle says nothing about his scheming with Dycedarg and Delacroix. *Before the part in the story where Gaffgarion betrays Ramza, player can remove all of his equipment and make him useless when he fights them. *It is possible to train Gaffgarion to become a Ninja in the two story battles before his betrayal. This allows player to have an enemy Ninja as early as in Chapter 2 by abusing the spillover JP earning mechanics (the earliest battle against Ninja is in Walled City of Yardrow in chapter 3). By manipulating Gaffgarion's level, player can catch as much weapons he throws as possible. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends Category:Dark Knights Category:Guest Characters Category:Villains